What was once lost
by Kasumi-chan1512
Summary: Alessa can't remember her past. J.T. is looking for someone to be his meister. One day, Alessa and her best friend Danika happen upon J.T. while he's playing a song on his cello and Alessa begins to feel something strange. Can J.T. and Danika help her uncover something that was one lost?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back but not with the next installment in my avatar fic. no sadly, my sayuri muse has been extremely sick so i haven't been able to see her and i get writer's block like no other so I started a new story to help me with my writer's block. this is based off the soul eater anime but its set twenty years after the defeat of Keshin Asura, so its a next generation fic. also there;s a picture of my main character, Alessa, on my deviantart account. if you're interested in seeing it the account is Kasumi2011. Now that that's been said, I don't own soul eater or any of the characters in the anime. Enjoy this chapter and please review. sorry its so short.

* * *

It was a warm spring day in New York City. There was a cool breeze floating through the city, carried on it was the strong scent of rain. Alessa turned her emerald colored gaze to the southeast as gray and back storm clouds began to appear on the horizon. The very sight of such clouds was enough to depress the sixteen-year-old girl. School had literally just let out for the day and the last thing that Alessa needed was to be caught in a thunderstorm as she walked home from school.

'This is so uncool,' Alessa thought to herself. 'I wonder if mom can pick me up today.'

Alessa set her black backpack on the ground and started digging in it for her cellphone. As she was rummaging through her school books, Alessa felt someone tugging on a piece of her unusually colored, snowy white hair. It was Alessa's ever-so-hyper best friend, Danika Summers. With porcelin white skin and mesmorizing blue eyes, Danika was one of the most sought after girls in the school. How she and Alessa became friends was a mystery in itself.

"Alessa, what are you doing later today?" Danika asked.

"Studying for finals-something that you should do too, Dani." Alessa commented as she went back to looking for her phone.

"Sounds boring,"

"Well then, what do you think I should do?"

"Come on a double date with me!" Danika practically screamed."I know the perfect guy for you!"

Alessa began to laugh uncontrollably, almost as if she'd gone insane. Danika puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms as if she was mad at someone. As the insane laughter began to wind down, the girls heard a melody. It was dark, foreboding, and beautiful. Alessa couldn't help but wonder what kind of instrument could produce such a sublime sound. Alessa and Danika wandered back into the halls of the school, chasing after the fleating notes of the dark song.

Eventually, the halls of the school wound down to the abandoned music room- the room that used to be used by the school's orchestra until the program was cut. This room was meant to be locked up tight but, somehow, a young man had gotten access to the room and was now playing the a cello. From what Alessa could see, he had dusty-blonde hair, and pale skin. The boy wore a black dress coat, and a white collared shirt. This boy looked like he belonged at a formal party, or a movie premire- anywhere except the confines of a dusty, old music room.

"He's kinda cute, " Danika whispered to Alessa, her piercing blue gaze never shifting away from the young cellist.

Alessa, however, never heard the whisper. She was lost in a trance at the very sight of this young musician. She was almost certain she'd seen him before. Unfortunately, Alessa had no idea where. Was it in a dream? No, that was just plain crazy. Maybe he was a classmate of her's and she'd seen him in the halls? That could be possible.

As Alessa pondered the subject of where she'd seen this boy, the boy's song had started to change from a slow, calm, peaceful tempo to a sporadic, fitfull, hellish tempo. Alessa jumped once the shrill sounds found their way to her ears. This new song was definintely different from the first song. It seemed like it was filled with anger, sadness, and other emotions. The song abruptly ended and the boy turned toward the door and Alessa could now see his eyes clearly.

The boy had unearthly yellow eyes that seemed to be two different shades. The very look of them made both Danika and Alessa feel like they were being sucked into a black hole. The boy ran a hand through his dishwater-colored hair and sighed. He mumbled something inaudiable to the girls and began to pack up his instrument. As the boy latched the locks on his cello case, Danika bumped into Alessa; sending her crashing through the doors and onto the floor.

The boy looked in Alessa's direction and, by the way he acted when he saw her, Alessa thought he'd seen a ghost. His skin turned even more paler than what Alessa thought was humanly possible. Danika pulled Alessa from the floor and the two girls ran as far away from the yellow-eyed boy as they could.

"I think I'm gonna head home now, Dani," Alessa spoke up after a minute or two of running away from the school.

"Yeah, I think I'll do the same thing," Danika panted, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The girls split up and Alessa was about two bocks from home. Night was beginning to take hold over the day as the sky became a dark inky color. The storm from earlier was about to begin. Maybe it would knock out the power and Alessa wouldn't have to go to school and see that boy. Then again, stuff like that never did work in Alessa's favor.

Alessa shook her mind off of the mysterious boy as she walked up the steps to her house.

"Hey, Mom," Alessa called out as she opened the front door, "I'm home,"

"Alessa Ann Marsh!" a high-pitched feminine voice called out, "get in her right now,"

"Why? What happened?" Alessa asked in an uncaring voice.

"Do you mind explaining why you and Danika were caught skipping class?"

"That was a misunderstanding," Alessa replied defensively, "We were going to our lockers and a teacher thought we were skipping."

"Ok then," Alessa's mother said.

"I'm going to bed now," Alessa announced as she left the kitchen. She stalked up the stairs to her room and entered it. Ever since seeing that boy, Alessa felt an odd sensation. It was like her mind was looking for something that wasn't there. Alessa ran her hands through her white hair as she lay on her bed, allowing sleep to take her. Unbeknownst to the snowy-haired girl, a dark shadow sat in the tree outside her window-watching her as if she were a peice of tasty meat.

When Alessa woke up, she felt an uneasy air surrounding her room. She felt as if someone was watching her, waiting to attack. Then she left her room, deciding that having a glass of water would hepl calm her senses. That's when she heard her mother speaking with someone.

"Do you think they've met yet? Did she say anything about a boy when she came home?" the voice asked, full of worry.

"No as far as I can tell, Alessa has not met the demon weapon yet." Alessa heard her mother say.

"Well you better keep her away from that school untill the demon weapon has left New York. I cannot have the DWMA after us with charges of kiddnapping and brainwashing the daughter of the Death Scythe. Do I make myself clear, Witch Madison?" the voice asked intimmidatingly.

"Yes," Madison said.

Alessa shifted her feet on the stairs, but slipped and fell to the bottom. Madison and the other person turned to her in shock. With fear welling up in her chest, Alessa bolted out of the room. She heard the echo of an order to follow her as she ran through the street. Alessa gained enough distance between herself and the people who were chasing her to be able to hide in an alley. She saw two women pass by her on broomsticks and Alessa figured that she was safe for now. Exhaling loudly, Alessa peered out of the alley. That was a big mistake.

Looming over her, a giant woman glared at Alessa, ready to strike her down with a magic spell. That was when _he_ appeared. That boy with the cello attacked the woman with a powerfull kick to her back.

"Stand up." he said to Alessa.

"What?"

"Are you deaf of something? I said stand up!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I figured I would upload a new chapter for this story only because it's been over a month since I did anything with this. So please, sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Something in the dusty haired boy's eyes seemed to be screaming how urgent the situation at hand was. It was as if they said '_if you want to live you'll come with me now'_. Alessa grabbed the boy's hand and the two took off in a direction that was far away from the alley as possible, they stopped only when they had reached Alessa's school- Brooklyn Acadamy.

"We should be safe here for now," the boy panted .

"Who are you?" Alessa asked inbetween breaths, "And who were those people back there?"

"I can't explain everything to you right now," the boy said, "but I can at least offer you a name. I'm James Colt Thompson, but everyone just calls me J.T. for short."

"Alessa Marsh." Alessa replied. "So, can you tell me what the heck is going on here? No offense, but you showed up and basically my whole world went into a nosedive. Care to expain what you can to me?"

"Well let's see. Where should I start?" J.T. pondered to himself, "Oh, I know where. You were abducted ten years ago and everyone thinks that you're dead. Your name isn't Alessa Marsh. It's Skylar Evans, and you were once a good friend of mine-"

"Woah woah woah," Alessa interjected, "Did you just say 'Everyone thinks I'm dead'?" J.T. nodded somberly.

"Since you obviously don't remember the day that you lost your memories," J.T. said, "I'll fill you in."

"But how would you know what happened?" Alessa questioned the dishwater-blonde.

"I was there! Now let me talk, please. We only have a small amount of time!" J.T. yelled.

"Okay, go ahead." Alessa squeaked.

"Okay, when we were six years old, we went to a festival with our parents. While we were there some witches attacked the festival and we got separated from our parents. The witches thought we would make for wonderful hostages and took us. Eventually, after our parents found out where the witches were hiding out they staged a rescue mission. Needless to say, they managed to get away with you."

"If I was to believe you," Alessa began, "which I'm not too sure that I do, how do I know that you're telling the truth? I don't remember ever being abducted by any witches and, as far as what just happened is concerned, that was just a coinscidence. Give me one good reason to believe that you're not lying to me."

"You're just going to have to trust me, Alessa." J.T. said somberly, "You'll see, back in Death City, that I'm not making this up."

"Fine," Alessa said, "I'll go with you. But since we're here at my school is it all right if I grab some stuff out of my locker?"

"Just be quick," J.T. sighed, "It won't take long for the witches to find us here."

Alessa nodded and wandered off to her locker. That's when J.T.'s phone started to ring. Pulling the mobile device from his pants pocket, the dusty-haired boy answered his phone with a simple hello. When Alessa returned from her locker, J.T. abruptly hung up the phone with a stressed sigh.

"What was that about?" Alessa asked.

"Oh, it was nothing." J.T. smiled back, "Do you have everything that you need now?"

"Yeah, I guess," The snowy-haired girl shrugged. "I guess we should get going then, right?"

J.T. nodded and motioned for Alessa to follow him, walking past her and through a pair of doors that lead to a black and white corvette parked in the school's parking lot. Alessa turned her emerald gaze from the sportscar to J.T. then back to the automobile.

"That's your's?" the white-haired girl asked.

"Yep," J.T. replied, "It was a sixteenth birthday present from my grandfather."

"Who's your grandfather? The head of some wealthy organization?" Alessa asked sarcastically.

"Well...Sorta," the blonde replied as he got in the car, Alessa soon followed suit and the two took off down the road.

XXX

The moon shone over the many buildings of Death City. The light of the smiling moon bathed a weapon and meister pair in it's glow, along with the city's many shops. Coraline Thompson and her weapon partner Ryan Tyndall surveyed the streets for any disruptions in the peaceful night. Well, that was until Coraline managed to look in one of the darkened store windows.

"Ryan!" the girl yelped at the sight of her partner.

"What is it now, Coraline?" The weapon sighed, clearly annoyed by his partner.

"Your hair is all messed up again!" The girl said as she wove her hands through his messy crimson colored hair, trying her best to fix it, "There's no symmetry to your physical apperance because your hair is throwing it off!"

"Will you cut that out, Coraline!" Ryan said, knocking away Coraline's hands, "And anyways if you wanna talk about someone's hair screwing up their physical symmetry, then why don't you look in the mirror, and try to fix those three lines on the side of your head!"

"You're right!" The girl nearly wailed as she curled up into the fetal position and started rocking herself back and forth, "You don't deserve to have to work with an asymmetrical piece of trash like me! Just leave me on the side of the road for the garbage man to pick up on trash day."

Ryan sighed, annoyance etched itself into his facial features. He went over to Coraline, and pulled the hood of her black hoodie over her head. Then he helped Coraline stand up and told her to look in the mirror at the three white lines that ran completely around the top of the hood.

"You're not trash," the crimson-haired weapon smiled, "and besides, what do three stripes matter to a grim reaper?"

"I suppose you're right, Ryan," Coraline studied the hood.

"Spoiled little rich girl," Ryan sweatdropped at how easily she was destracted from her hair, "She's so easy to trick."

The pair continued their patrol. Finding nothing to be amiss, Coraline and Ryan headed back toward the DWMA where they would report to Shiningami-sama about the patrol.

* * *

Here's a disclaimer that i didn't put in the first author's note: **I own Alessa, J.T.,and Ryan. Coraline belongs to a friend of mine.**

okay so now that i have said the disclaimer, You have officially introduced you to J.T., Coraline, and Ryan. There are more characters still to be introduced aside from Alessa's real parents, and the original cast of Soul Eater. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow I have a lot of free time lately. Anyways the new chapter is up for your entertainment. and thanks to the people who reviewed.**disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. I own Alessa/Skylar J.T. and Ryan. My friend owns Coraline.**

* * *

The witches assembled in the house that Alessa once lived in.

"Alessa has escaped." the head witch spoke angerly, "And do you all know who is to blame for this?" The other witches shook their heads, mumbling incoheirent phrases, "Witch Madison. Now, as your leader, I am going to give you all an order. Find and bring back Alessa Marsh."

The other witches nodded in agreement and soon departed from the house. After the house cleared out, Madison -the witch who was placed in charge of the now escaped girl- stood alone with another witch. The woman, who was once a student of the witch Medusa, smirked at the older witch.

"I guess you had better try to fix what you have done, eh Madison?" The woman asked rhetorically.

"You think, Rhea?" Madison asked sarcastically, "I'll redeem myself, you just worry about yourself."

"Gladly," Rhea turned and walked out of the house, leaving Madison alone in the dark room.

XXX

As J.T.'s black corvette rolled down the freeway, Alessa watched the scenery blur past her. She had so many questions running through her mind that it was starting to make her head hurt.

"So," Alessa said akwardly, "where are we going?"

"Nevada." J.T. replied quickly, "Back to Death City."

"Death City? Sounds like a great place," Alessa said sarcastically. J.T. just chuckled.

"It is," The blonde said.

"So you know who my real parents are, right? Can you tell me about them?" the white haired girl asked.

"Well, they're really nice people," J.T. began, "When you were taken by the witches, your parents blamed themselves for not being able to protect you."

Alessa turned her emerald-colored eyes to the floorboards of the corvette. She began to feel terrible for causing her parents so much misery and worry.

"They'll be elated to see you again, Skylar,"J.T. continued without thinking.

"What?" Alessa asked the golden-eyed boy.

"I said that your mom and dad will be happy to see you." the blonde replied.

"No, not that. You called me Skylar," the snowy haired girl stated, "Why did you call me that?"

"You forgot already?" J.T. asked, "Skylar was your original given name. I thought told you about it back at the school."

"Sorry," Alessa replied, "I was a little hung up on the fact that you were even saying stuff like that."

"It doesn't matter," J.T. sighed as he pulled over at a rest stop. As he got out of the car, the blonde looked over to Alessa, "You don't mind if I call you Skylar, do you?"

Alessa shook her head. "I suppose I'll have to get used to it."

"Okay, and one more thing," J.T. started, "this is the last stop we'll make until we reach Illinois so if you have to use the bathroom or get something to eat, I suggest you do so now."

The snowy-haired female nodded and hopped out of the car. She ventured off towards the bathroom while J.T. went to get something for the two of them to eat. After the two had eaten and stretched of a while, they got back in the car and left the rest stop.

XXX

"Welcome back, Coraline," Lord Death said in his signature sing-song tone, "How did the patrol go?"

"It went well, Grandfather," Coraline replied respectfully, "There wasn't anything too out of the ordinary."

"That's good however, Coraline, you do realize that you don't have to do the nightly partols since you're a grim reaper and not a student at the acadamy, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but then how would I make Ryan a death scythe if I don't participate in the patrols?"

'She acts just like her father,' The older Shinigami thought to himself. "But don't forget, Coraline, technically as a grim reaper you don't need to be reclaiming souls and training weapons to make a death scythe."

"I know, but I have nothing better to do with my time- aside from my reaper training- so i might as well train a weapon that suits my style." Coraline complained to her grandfather.

"Okay then," Lord Death spoke, turning to Ryan, "How many souls have you collected, Ryan?"

"Thirty," The red-headed weapon responded.

"That's a good amount for a weapon meister pair that's never been on a mission outside the city before," Lord Death mused to himself before adressing the pair that stood before him. "I have a mission for the two of you,"

"What is it?" Coraline asked, curious of what her grandfather had instore for them.

XXX

The Evans household was pretty peaceful. That was untill the phone started to ring uncontrollably.

"Hello," a boy answered the phone.

"Hey, Weston," J.T. replied "Is your mom or dad home?"

"No, mom's at the school and I don't know where dad is," Weston responded whilst yawning. "Why, what did you want?"

"Tell them to call me back when they get home, okay?"J.T. said, "Its very important."

"Ok," Weston replied as he hung up the phone and placed the phone back on its hook, brushing his messy ash-blonde hair out of his eyes as he did. Just then, Weston heared the front door open and close. The young blonde turned to the door, narrowing his crimson eyes.

"Hey there, Weston," Spirit, Weston's grandfather, said as he raised his hand in salutation.

"Hey, Gramps," the red-eyed boy replied, "What's up?"

"You haven't answered the phone and your Mom and Dad have been trying to get a hold of you to let you know that they won't be home until late."

Weston wasn't too happy with what his grandfather had just said. "So let me guess," the boy said, "I have to spend the night with you?"

"What's so wrong with that?" Spirit asked.

"Nothing," Weston sighed, heading back to his room, "I'm going back to bed, night Gramps,"

Weston stayed in his room for the rest of the night, playing computer games and chatting with his friend Shiroboshi Nakatsukasa.

_"Yo, Shiro," _Wes typed.

_"Oi, Wes! What's up?" _Shiro typed back.

_"Nothing, my parents ain't gonna be home tonight untill late. You know what that means, right?"_

_"Heck yeah! We can play past midnight!"_

_"You bet. I'm so gonna wipe the floor with you!"_

_"Like hell you are!" _

Weston and Shiro played late into the night. At about one o'clock in the morning, Soul and Maka came home. When they heared the T.V. going off in Weston's room, Maka was more than displeased to see Spirit passed out on the couch and Weston still playing his video games in his room.

"Which one do you want to deal with, Weston or your dad?" Soul asked.

"I'll deal with my dad," Maka said, grabbing a book from the bookcase.

Soul turned to Weston's room and went in, finding that the boy sitting at the computer had not noticed him, but Shiro had.

Weston saw the look of terror on his friend's face and burst out laughing.

"What's wrong, Shiro? You get busted or somthing?" Weston laughed.

"No, but you did," Soul said as he stood behind his son. Weston froze upon hearing his father's voice.

"Uh, Shiro I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow," The blonde said as he logged off from the game and spun around in his chair, giving his dad a guilty smile, "Oops,"

"Oops is right. Go into the living room, your mother wants to talk to you." Soul said in an irritated voice.

* * *

**And so, three more new charcters have appeared along with a few of the original cast! You've now met Witch Rhea, Shiroboshi Nakatsukasa, and Weston Evans. This chapter was fun to right especially the end part. R&R please!**

**P.S. I've started refering to Alessa as Skylar now. So if anyone was confused by that in this chapter, i do apologize for that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. I'm back with a new chapter. disclaimer: I don't own the original cast of Soul Eater but i own all the kids with the exception of Coraline.**

* * *

"Weston Evans," Maka spoke sternly, "You've broken the rules for the last time, young man."

"But Mom," Weston whinned, "I don't see what the problem is. I'm mean it's just one night."

"Yeah, Maka," Spirit interjected, earning a glare from his daughter, "I mean, Weston it was wrong of you to stay up late past your bedtime. I'm gonna go home now." Spirit left the house quickly, leaving Weston to face his parents all by himself.

"It maybe one night now," Maka started.

"But what happens when that one night turns into a habit?" Soul joined in.

"You're one to talk about bad habits," Weston mumbled under his breath.

"Do not take that tone with your father, Weston," Maka commanded as she tried to keep herself from shouting.

"Why? What're you gonna do? Ground Me?" Weston sneered at his mother. "You know it won't work,"

"Go to your room, Weston," Soul yelled, "Now!"

Weston just rolled his crimson-colored eyes and stormed off to his room, slamming his door shut.

"What is wrong with that child," Maka sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"He's becoming a spoiled brat, that's what." Soul replied, "Tomorrow, I'm taking his computer and T.V. out of his room, so be ready for the aftermath,"

The ash-blonde-haired woman nodded as she left the living room and went to bed to get what little sleep she could before having to get up for school.

XXX

Coraline and Ryan were driving down the street.

"This is awesome!" Ryan said, a smile plastered on his lightly tanned face. "We finally have our first mission!"

Coraline nodded as she steered the car toward the gates of Death City.

XXX

J.T. and Skylar had crossed the state border into Ohio as the sun began to rise. The two teens hadn't run into any trouble so far in the cross-country road trip that they were now on so when the car suddenly lurched forward, J.T. wasn't surprised.

"What is that?" Skylar gasped as the car lurched forward again.

"From the looks of things," The yellow-eyed blonde said, "We're being attacked. Do you have your license yet?"

"No," Skylar said back, "I lived in New York, why would i need to learn how to drive?"

"So I would be able to do this," J.T. said as he unbuckled his seat belt and rolled down the window.

Skylar began to panic as she saw J.T. summon a gun from out of nowhere and lean out the window.

"J.T.!" Skylar screamed as the car veered into the other lane, "You're freaking insane!"

"What was your first clue," the blonde replied sarcastically as he leaned back in the car and continued driving, "But I took care of our problem."

"Just don't do that again, please," The snowy-haired girl said as the car started to pull off the highway. "And what are you doing? I thought you said we weren't stopping until we got to Illinois.

"I have to make a call to my grandfather and let him know what's happening." J.T said back.

"Okay," was all that Skylar said as she saw the blonde press a few buttons on the radio screen. The white-haired female was prepared for anything except what actually happened.

"Well hello, J.T." Lord Death chimed. "What's up?"

"Hello, Grandfather," J.T. replied, "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong?" Lord Death's mask became more serious-looking as he said this.

"Well," J.T pressed the zoom out option on the screen so that it showed both Skylar and him, "I found Skylar, and now we're being followed by the witches. Any suggestions on what I can do so that we both make it home in one piece?"

"Just drive as you normally would, J.T." Lord Death replied, "I'll have your sister and her partner meet you in St. Louis, Missouri."

J.T. and Skylar both nodded as the call ended.

"So, it looks like we're stuck driving for now," J.T. sighed.

XXX

Second period classes at Brooklyn Academy were just about to start as Danika sat down in her desk.

'This is odd,' the brunette thought to herself as she looked at the clock, 'Alessa hasn't missed a day of school since seventh grade. And she hasn't texted me yet either.'

Danika was roused from her thoughts by a teacher who had told Danika that her presence was requested in the headmaster's office. The dark-haired brunette gathered her belongings and hurried herself to the office. When she got there, Danika was a little surprised to find that her father and Alessa's mother were already waiting for her along with a member of the N.Y.P.D. and the headmaster.

"Good morning, Danika." The headmaster greeted as she walked into his office.

"Good morning, sir," Danika greeted back, "Can I ask what this is about?"

"Your friend, Alessa," the police officer interrupted, "I'm afraid she never made it home last night. Do you know what might've happened to her?"

Danika shook her head. "We stuck around for a bit after school got out and then we went home. That's the last time I saw her."

The police officer nodded his head and moved towards the door. "Thank you, Miss Summers," he said calmly, "I believe I have everything I need." The police man excused himself quickly.

"Is that all?" Danika asked, "If you'll excuse me, I have a class to get back to." The headmaster nodded and said if anything came up he would call for her again.

XXX

"Well, here we are," Ryan said as he stretched out his long legs, "Las Vegas, Nevada."

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you, Ryan" Coraline said as she got out of the car, "We're not here to gamble away our money. We're here to catch a pre-Kishin."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, Cor." The red-head waved his hand dismissively at his meister. "Loosen up a bit, Coraline. This is sin city that we're in now. Why not have some fun while we're here?"

Coraline kicked her weapon partner in the shin. "There is nothing here that I would find fun. Now let's get started. The sooner we get done here, the sooner I can go home."

"Tch... kill joy," Ryan said under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Coraline heard the comment.

"Hiya!" The young shinigami girl whirled around and gave her partner a back-handed smack to the head.

"Dammit! Why the hell do you have to hit me!?"

"Like I said, let's get started." Coraline said as she began to walk the streets of Las Vegas.

XXX

"She knows something that we don't," Madison spoke with a stern face to both Danika's father and Headmaster. "I suspect that she's had contact with that weapon boy."

"I agree, Madison," Xander, Danika's father said in the same serious tone as Madison's. "I know when my daughter's not telling me everything and she was definantly hiding something."

"I thought that might be the case. So I had the security tapes from the last couple days pulled." the headmaster said as he popped in one of the tapes. "This was yesterday's tape. As you two can see, the girls re-entered the school and something in the music room caught their attention."

"That was probably the boy." Xander studied the tape as if it were an ancient painting. "If that's the case, then the girl is long gone by now."

"Well, I could have told you that, Xander." Madison said pointedly. "If they drove non-stop from New York, they should be halfway back to Death City by now."

"Stop fighting you two," the principle snapped, "How do you plan to resolve this issue, Madison?"

XXX

'How the hell did we manage to end up in a casino?' Caroline wondered as she walked through a casino. The bright, flashing lights were not going over well with the young reaper. Their inconsistency was starting to make her dizzy, like she could pass out at any minute.

"Coraline," Ryan called to his partner. "Let's get out of here. I don't like the feel of this place."

"Yeah, I don't like this place either, for obvious reasons." Coraline said as she doubled back to walk at Ryan's side.

Upon exiting the casino, Coraline's legs gave out. Had Ryan not been standing right next to her, Coraline would've taken a nice little tumble to the ground.

"Cor?" Ryan yelled, drawing the attention of the people passing by the two teens.

"I'm fine, Ryan," Coraline said, "I'm okay."

"And I'm Lord Death." Ryan said sarcastically, "People- or shinigami- don't just collapse out of no where like that."

Coraline sent a small glare at the red-headed weapon as he scooped her off the ground.

"I said I was fine, Ryan. You don't have to carry me."

The red-head rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing it because i have to, I'm doing it because i feel like being nice, alright?"

"Whatever," Coraline turned her face out of the line of sight to keep her partner from seeing the blush that had crept onto her face.


End file.
